The Gift
by sehon-ey
Summary: Kamu adalah hadiah, hidup saya adalah ucapan terima kasih. BTS fict / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi / MinGa / MinYoon / Jimin!seme. Rnr juseyoo


**The Gift**

Pair : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

MinGa / MinYoon

 **warn**!BL! Jimin!seme.

.

.

.

.

Kamu adalah hadiah,

hidup saya adalah ucapan terima kasih.

\- _sehoney._

 _._

 _._

* * *

/

* * *

"Jimin, aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Yoongi ketika menemukan Jimin memasuki _ruang tunggu_ sehabis encore kemenangan mereka tadi. Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung agak lama kembali karna masih sedikit melakukan interaksi dengan beberapa fans. Dan, sisanya lebih dulu menuju ke ruangan mereka.

Jimin langsung mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya di hadapan sang kekasih. "Tentu saja boleh, kenapa hyung?" tanya Jimin dengan senyum merekah.

"Bagaimana rasanya di cintai?" ujar Yoongi dengan nada penasaran menatap ke arah Jimin, matanya berbinar-binar menunggu jawaban yang akan Jimin keluarkan.

"Maksudnya hyung?" Jimin mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan akan pertanyaan sang kekasih, tangannya terulur ke arah tengkuk Yoongi dan mengusapnya pelan, salah satu kebiasaannya ketika bersama Yoongi yang membuat suasana mereka kian intim.

Yoongi menggeliat kecil karna usapan lembut dari Jimin. "Kau tahu _maksudku_ , sayang." Ujar Yoongi dengan jengah, kepalanya memiring kecil dengan dua bolah mata melebar memohon dan bibir mengembung kecil, Jimin mengeram kecil. Mereka sedang kelelahan bukan main, dan Yoongi bisa-bisanya memasang ekspresi seperti itu?

"Maksudmu _tentang aku, Jungkook dan Taehyung?"_

Yoongi mengangguk canggung. "Begini, Jim— maksudku, aku bukan iri. Tidak kok." Ujarnya bersungguh-sungguh dengan tangan membentuk _sign peace_ meyakinkan Jimin. Dan, Jimin menemukan itu sangat membuat Yoongi tiga kali lipat menjadi _imut._

Jimin terkekeh. "Iya, aku mengerti kok hyung." Ujarnya mengacak puncak rambut Yoongi sembarangan yang langsung terdengar decakan kesal dari kekasihnya yang mengumpat kesal dengan cubitan yang dipinggang. "Hyung tidak tahu saja betapa banyaknya _fans_ hyung di luar sana."

"Tahu _kok,_ jangan meremehkanku." Ujarnya menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jimin.

Jimin kembali tertawa kecil. Ia rasa kekasihnya sedang dalam mood yang baik karna secara tidak langsung menunjukkan _aegyo_ kecil-kecillan ini. Aegyo seperti ini saja sudah membuat Jimin lemah, bagaimana selanjutnya?

"Hyung mau tahu tidak?"

"Mau!" ujar nya cepat.

Baru saja Jimin akan melanjutkan perkataannya namun terhenti karna terdengar dorongan pintu ruang tunggu mereka, dan tampak manager mereka berdiri dengan seulas senyum manis. "Ayo, Van nya sudah menunggu." Ujarnya dengan tepukan kecil guna membangkitkan semangat. Namjoon berdiri lebih dulu untuk menarik tangan Seokjin yang terulur untuk di bangunkan, karna tenaganya Seokjin sudah terkuras. Taehyung, Hoseok dan Jungkook langsung berdiri dengan semangat dan langsung menuju ke arah pintu. Yoongi mendecak kesal karna waktu yang tidak pas ini, lantas ia ikutan bangkit dari kursinya namun tertahan karna tangan Jimin menahannya.

"Kami menyusul ya," ujar Jimin membuat Seokjin memutar tubuhnya curiga. Jimin yang mengerti tatapan curiga itu mendecak kesal– _apa dia terlihat seperti orang yang memiliki niat terselubung di kondisi sekarang?_ "Hyung aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh. Yoongi hyung lelah, dan aku sedikit tidak sehat." Ujar Jimin menjawab tatapan Seokjin.

"Dan, kau fikir aku percaya?" ujar Seokjin masih menatap Jimin tajam, namun uluran tangan Namjoon yang mengusap pundaknya membuat tatapannya tertuju kepada Namjoon.

"Biarkan saja," ujar Namjoon. "Jangan telat, Jim. Yang lain juga kelelahan."

Jimin langsung mengangguk mantap.

Namjoon menarik tubuh Seokjin pelan dan membawanya keluar ruangan. Terdengan perkelahian kecil antara mereka.

 _Kenapa kau biarkan mereka_

 _Hyung...biarkan saja sebentar_

 _Tapi, Namjoon-_

 _YA, JANGAN MENCIUMKU NAMJOON!_

Jimin mendengus mendengar teriakan protes dari Seokjin. _Dia ngedumel terus, padahal seneng kalau di cium Namjoon hyung._

"Jadi hyung kau mau tahu tidak?"

"Ya, mau lah. Cepat kita tidak memiliki waktu banyak."

Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi, membuat jarak mereka hanya kurang dari sejengkal yang membuat Yoongi menahan nafasnnya secara otomatis. "Lihat aku hyung," ujar Jimin mutlak. Nadanya tidak penuh perintah, namun membuat Yoongi secara otomatis menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya yang sekarang menjabat menjadi kekasih hati.

Tangan Jimin terulur mengusap pipi Yoongi dengan lembut. " _Jangan pernah berfikir kalau tidak ada yang mencintaimu, hyung."_ Jimin menyelami tatapan Yoongi yang terfokus padanya, satu usapan di berikannya lagi di pipi Yoongi membuat, secara otomatis melembutkan pandangan mata Yoongi. "Karna kau tidak tahu siapa yang mendoakanmu di kala malam. _Di luar sana, sangat banyak orang yang mendoakanmu._ Dan, disini ada aku. Park Jimin. Park Jimin yang senantiasa menyebutkan namamu sebagai wujud sederhana namun menunjukkan betapa besar aku mencintaimu, hyung."

Yoongi kalah. Dia kalah total dengan segala apa yang Jimin miliki yang mampu membuat merasa _baik_ , dirinya lemah jika Jimin selalu bisa membuatnya bangkit disaat titik ia sedang lemah. Di saat butuh sandaran. _Bagaimana cara mengucapkan rasa terima kasih kepada Jimin?_

"Jimin, sialan." Ujar Yoongi mendekap tangannya di dada. Terlihat seperti orang yang sedang merajuk. " _kau kenapa selalu bisa membuat aku selalu merasa baik sih!?"_ ujar Yoongi sedikit kesal, namun tidak Jimin tahu itu. Kekasihnya selalu seperti itu, dan Jimin tahu. Dan, jimin _suka._

"Sudah tugasku, sayang." Ujarnya dengan kekehan kecil membangkitkan _mood_.

Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya lebih dulu lalu mengulurkan tangannya agar di sambut oleh Jimin. "Ayo, nanti telat." Jimin tertawa kecil lalu menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan membawa tubuh Yoongi merapat. Jimin memasukkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Yoongi kedalam saku coatnya, guna menghangatkan tangan Yoongi yang di rasanya cukup dingin.

"Kau tahu, Jim." ujar Yoongi.

"Hmm?" gumam Jimin sekilas.

"Kau itu adalah _hadiah_ dari Tuhan."

"Hadiah untukmu ya?" Ujar Jimin menggoda sang kekasihnya.

Yoongi terkekeh. "Benar. Untukku, dan untuk orang-orang yang mencintaimu."

Jimin tersenyum manis. "Lalu mana tanda terima kasihnya?" ujarnya maju selangkah mantap Yoongi sambil ia menjalan mundur mengikuti langkah Yoongi kedepan.

Yoongi menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. "Aku," Jawabnya, dan Jimin terkekeh kecil karna jawaban dari sang kekasih. " _Hidupku adalah wujud terima kasihku padamu._ "

" _Sialan, Yoongi-ah."_ Ujar Jimin mulai tidak sopan, moodnya benar-benar sangat bagus sekarang. "rasanya mulut manismu itu ingin ku lumat habis-habisan sampai membengkak." Ujar nya mendesis.

Yoongi memasang wajah berfikir. _"Call,"_ ujar yoongi spontan, membuat Jimin kesenangan bukan main. "Nanti di dorm kau bisa menciumku sampai bibirku bengkak." Ujarnya terlampau santai.

Jimin merasakan dirinya memenangkan jackpot.

"Tapi sebelum itu—"

Ah, sialan. Ada tapinya.

Yoongi memajukkan wajahnya secepat mungkin kearah Jimin, dan mengecup bibir Jimin dengan cepat.

"— _aku berikan kecupan bonus dulu."_ Ujarnya dengan suara menantang yang sialannya membuat Jimin mengeram tertahan.

"aku minta _double— nanti, di dorm."_ Ujar Jimin setenang, mungkin di saat dalam dirinya tengah bergejolak ingin saat ini juga menghujam Yoongi dengan ciuman basahnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **kkeut!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, hai~

Ini buatnya ngebut, cuman 30 menitan. Jadi maklum kalau ada typo :'')

ff ini tidak menyindir siapapun ya, hanya wujud kecil-kecillan curhat. Aku rasa sebel dengan orang yang suka dengan salah satu orang di grup, tapi malah engga suka sama anggota yang lain hehehe.

BTS itu, kalau kita punya bias satu. Bonusnya enam. Gabisa milih :") jadi... cintai ususmu minum yakult tiap hari /dibacok/

Btw, disini Yoongi jadi anak nakal ya wkwkwkw XD

 _ **Jangan lupa review guys, aku ga gigit:3**_


End file.
